diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Kabraxis
Kabraxis is a mighty demon from ancient times who possessed power that made the Prime Evils themselves fearful of him. Biography Kabraxis has dwelt within the mortal realm for as long as recorded history. He was first summoned into Sanctuary by the Vizjerei Clan, before the Sin War, and was summoned into Sanctuary more than once. He was killed and banished numerous times. In one of his earlier incarnations, he was known as "Iceclaw the Merciless," and united a number of tribes under his rule, before being killed by a warrior named Hauklin, who wielded an enchanted sword, Stormfury; specifically forged to slay Kabraxis, and rumored to be the only weapon that could do so. Prior to the Mage Clan Wars, the Vizjerei, employing a number of Warriors and Wizards, banished Kabraxis from Sanctuary and eradicated the temples built in his name within Viz-jun and other locations. One of his disciples was Kreghn, who imparted the concept of the Three Selves. He returned again to Sanctuary during the Mage Clan Wars. There was a rumor that one of Kreghn's disciples had managed to open a portal to Kabraxis again, but this was never confirmed. The Black Road At around the time of the Darkening of Tristram, Kabraxis had already been banished and had been waiting for an unknown period of time, the runic portal to his plane of Hell, which he referred to as the Black Road, being buried in a long-lost city called Ransim. His wishes were fulfilled, however, when his portal was unearthed and opened by an ex-Zakarum priest, Buyard Cholik, who had come seeking him in order to pledge his loyalty to him and offer to be his conduit to the mortal realm. This offer was accepted and Kabraxis was able to return to Sanctuary by anchoring himself to Cholik. He began his plan anew by establishing a new religion in a Westmarch town named Bramwell and hatched a complex scheme to convert the King of Westmarch himself in order to create an army of believers that he would use to fight Zakarum. However, his plans come to an end when he and Cholik were killed by Darrick Lang, who was armed with Stormfury. In killing Kabraxis, however, Darrick became the next portal to the Black Road, his own body becoming a demonic host that he was only able to keep in check with the aid of Stormfury. Kabraxis, reduced to being just a voice in Darrick's head, taunted him in the hopes of one day driving him to suicide or defeat, which would possibly be enough for Kabraxis to return yet again. Darrick however, discovered he now had access to Kabraxis' mighty powers, and, deciding to be a force of good, used them to become a healer. Personality and Traits Kabraxis is described as being massive and having black flesh, his body riddled with a blue fire and his horrific face crowned with a nest of vipers, all bright and different colours of the rainbow. Abilities Kabraxis is an enemy of the Three Brothers who feared him despite their superior power because Kabraxis is extremely intelligent and quite patient and content with waiting throughout the centuries for his complex machinations to slowly unfold, while Diablo and his brothers are more confrontational in their methods and wage war openly in the mortal realm. His ultimate plan is to eclipse Zakarum in Sanctuary, replacing it with a religion that worships himself as the prophet and eventually enslaving all of mankind. To this end, he has established several false religions in Sanctuary in the past. Such is the wisdom of his teachings that even after being revealed as a demon and ultimately banished numerous times, his tenets have been integrated into other religions and teachings over time.The Black Road Trivia *Kabraxis is possibly named after Abraxas, a demon/god whose roots lie in Gnosticism. References Category:Lords of Hell